


That's Not Me

by bechloeisgay



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fanfiction, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, One Shot, One True Pairing, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloeisgay/pseuds/bechloeisgay
Summary: Chloe's drunken mistake leads to a morning of confession
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Original Character(s), Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	That's Not Me

“Yeah, I saw you..” Beca’s head tilted to her right as the words fell from her mouth. Disappointment and frustration were all she could feel. “Why can’t you just fess up, Chlo?”

Chloe felt her heart drop. She hated the pain in Beca’s voice when her words spoke. It was such an emotional moment between them. Hell, the entire week had been. Both of them could feel the tension rising between them with each passing minute. The times they’ve stared each other down, trying to figure out what the other was thinking felt impossible to keep track of. 

The night before had been the moment it all broke apart though. And now it was the morning after. Surprisingly it felt worse after the incident was all said and done. 

Beca had been on a date with a girl she met online. She had been talking about her for the last week, more than a few times actually. When she first brought her up, Chloe brushed it off. But when she mentioned they were going on a date? That’s when the tension exploded and both of them were arguing about everything. Chloe’s attitude set Beca into muttering a few comments which made Chloe storm out of the kitchen. That scene kept repeating itself anytime they were near one another. 

Chloe still tried to make sense of her actions the night before. But the words were faded and the memory fuzzy. She had a bit too much to drink to try to numb the sorrow she felt. What she did know was she made Beca’s date run off thinking Beca would somehow hurt her in some way. 

THE NIGHT BEFORE

Chloe sat in the corner of the bar by herself. Mike’s Hard bottle sat between her fingers. She ignored how the cold was numbing her skin slightly and how the drops of water rolled over her fingers. Her eyes though were burning past Beca and to the woman across from her. She was beautiful and Chloe hated her for it. And she knew from Beca’s posture she was comfortable. Something Chloe took forever to earn it felt like. The way Beca’s shoulders moved along with her head signalled her laugh had been repetitive. God, Chloe hated this. 

Aubrey told her an hour before to not go to the bar because all she would feel was that familiar ache in her stomach. Though what she forgot to mention was the anger that would be mixed with it. This was wrong. Chloe felt like she was basically a stalker. A best friend didn’t do this. Best friend’s never snuck behind the other, feeling jealous of whoever they were dating. 

Her hand clenched onto the bottle as her nostrils flared. The woman was stroking Beca’s arm and Beca was just letting her. Beca never let anyone touch her besides Chloe. Even with Chloe, Beca would protest. What made this chick so special? A moment after, Beca had gotten up. She seemed to excuse herself before walking off. They lingered onto holding each other’s hands as she walked off. The woman she had smiled to herself before turning her attention to her phone. 

Chloe took a swig from the bottle, knowing her next actions would potentially ruin a friendship she spent so much time on. Sober Chloe would never in a million years think of this. She was too sweet and kind to do this. The alcohol running through Chloe’s veins though wired her brain differently. And before long, she had gotten up from her spot making her way towards the woman. Her eyes remained glued to her as she faked that she wasn’t almost crying out of frustration a minute before. 

“Excuse me,” Chloe’s voice was sweet, sounding innocent. 

The blonde flipped her head up, giving a warm smile. 

“Hi?” She asked. 

“I don’t mean to intrude, but is that Beca Mitchell you’re on a date with?”

She just nodded, her grin growing wider. 

“Yeah, do you know her? A friend right? God, you’re so lucky to know her she’s amazing” 

Chloe smiled a bit wider, trying to hide her anger. 

“Yeah!” A chirpy nod. “She’s my girlfriend, actually. Well, soon to be ex” 

The woman’s face fell. Chloe watched as her worlds came crashing down. And for a split moment, she sobered up. How could she be this mean? This girl didn’t deserve this. And Beca would so kill her if she found out. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I had no idea, I-”

“Don’t worry about it,” Chloe sighed. “She’s known to cheat. So you should smarten up and leave”

“Why don’t you?” 

Chloe just took another sip from her drink, shaking her head. She still was in so much denial she was doing this. It was wrong and she was well aware of it. Yet, she couldn’t stop. She was already this far. 

“I need to save girls like you..” She shrugged.

The blonde just stared at Chloe as if she didn’t want to believe anything she said. Chloe saw a tear rolling down her cheek. She couldn’t keep watching her pain grow in front of her anymore. 

“Come on, get out of here while you can, okay?” Chloe reached in her wallet, pulling a crippled up twenty dollar bill out. “This should be enough to get you back onto campus” 

She nodded, collecting her purse and jacket. Her eyes stared at the twenty-dollar bill, debating if it was worth taking it. Within a few seconds, she had taken it, muttering a soft ‘thank you’ before rushing out of the bar.

Chloe felt guilt wash over her. She had no idea how she could have just done that. When she told Aubrey, she was for sure going to get a few hour lecture over the phone. Though she may need that to snap her back into reality. Her lips found their way back onto the drink, letting the liquid hit her tongue. Though she felt eyes staring right into her. Those eyes quickly locked with her own. And Chloe’s heart sunk. 

She hoped Beca didn’t see what just happened. Maybe she just showed up. But, Beca’s face confirmed that she saw what Chloe was fearful she saw. Chloe just put the bottle down on the table Beca had been sitting at. Quickly she turned her back, making her way through the crowded area. Chloe swore she heard Beca call her name, but she couldn’t stop. She had to keep walking, hell, almost running away.

——————–

Chloe took a deep breath. She pushed the hoodie down off her head which pushed her hair out of her face. It revealed the smeared eye makeup from the night before. She had cried harder than she ever had before as she was trying to talk to Aubrey on the phone. Aubrey had a sense of what happened, but never got the full story through Chloe’s hysterical sobs. 

“You’re right. Okay..” Chloe sighed. 

“Yeah, I know I am” Beca nodded. “Why did you do it?” 

Chloe shrugged. 

“I don’t kno-”

“Bullshit,” Beca cut off. “You don’t just tell a girl I’m seeing that you’re my girlfriend and pay for her taxi to leave and just not know why!” She exclaimed the run-on sentence. 

Chloe sunk down lower on the couch, her head hanging low. 

“Obviously there is something we need to discuss” Beca sighed. “And I think it needs to be now rather than later” Her voice on edge of tears once again.

Chloe shook her head. This was officially worse than last night. Last night she wasn’t sober and wasn’t fully aware of her actions. Also how she felt was at least numbed a bit. Now though? She felt everything with full-on force. And the pain she felt words couldn’t describe it. She just knew she had never felt this hurt before. 

She knew she had to say something and say it now. Maybe just confess, give up the secret she held so close to her heart. The damage was done. Chloe knew Beca wouldn’t give her the time of trust and attention she once did after this. So she may as well come out with it. 

Chloe took a deep breath. Mentally she counted down.

Three. Two. One. 

“Do you wish we dated instead of becoming friends?” Beca blurted, 

Chloe’s head shot up. Her eyes were wide open as her mouth hung slightly. She didn’t expect her to ask that. Beca of all people never wanted to have these talks. Usually, Chloe pushed her into talking about how she felt. Never was it the vice versa. 

“Why would you ask that?” Chloe’s words trembled. 

Beca snickered.

“Again, not every day you say we’re a couple” 

Chloe just nodded, understanding what she meant. 

“Yeah well, what if I did?” Chloe sighed, her shoulders slumping in defeat. 

“Then I guess we will have to start dating instead of being friends” Beca shrugged. 

Chloe looked at her in disbelief. How could she even respond to this? She never even imagined this scenario becoming a reality right in front of her. 

“Don’t pity me, Beca” 

Beca stood up from the chair across the couch. She walked over slowly, nervously playing with the hem of her shirt. The coffee table had magazines and almost empty soda bottles on it. But she still found a spot to sit on it, right across from Chloe. Their knees grazing one another. 

“There’s no pity,” Beca shook her head. “Listen, if there is any chance you feel something for us that is more than what we are, you need to tell me. I can’t keep losing my mind in the dark here wondering if you like me too..” 

Chloe was shocked. Beca was the one to confess how she felt. Never did she think that’s how this would play out. In Chloe’s mind, Chloe was always the one who would make the first move. Here was the reality of it though. Beca never failed to not keep her on her toes at all times. 

“Beca, I-” 

“Please,” Beca cut her off. Her head hung low. 

She hated this. This was her Beca. So vulnerable and not wanting to hear something that would leave pain. Even though all Chloe could see was pain written all over her face. And what hurt the most was that Chloe was behind it. 

“I’ve loved you since I met you, Beca” Chloe blurted, tears escaping from her eyes. “I’ve never stopped and I am so sorry. Last night I should have never even done that!” Chloe sat forward a bit to be closer to Beca as if that would help her any. “You know me, I'm not that way. I can’t believe this even happened like this. I never wanted to hurt you..” 

Beca was now crying once more. This time, from the relief that was pulled off her shoulders. A slight laugh was in between her sobs. Chloe couldn’t help but slightly smile. Mostly because she knew Beca well enough to know that laugh wasn’t out of pain or sorrow. 

“How did we not know?” Beca asked, looking back up at Chloe. 

Chloe scoffed. 

“That’s so your question to figure out because I have flirted with you so many times, I’ve lost count” Chloe laughed. 

Beca couldn’t help but laugh at that as well. She smiled wide as tears still rolled down her cheeks. 

“Well at least now you telling her we’re a couple isn’t a lie anymore” Beca shrugged. 

“It’s not?” Chloe’s tone hopeful, her eyes nearly sparkling with hope. 

Beca shook her head. 

“Unless you changed your mind and don’t want to-”

Chloe leaned forward, cutting Beca’s words off abruptly. She crashed her lips against Beca’s. It wasn’t planned and Beca could tell that it was impulse from how their teeth bumped each other’s. Chloe’s hand cupped Beca’s right cheek. Their lips still pressed against each other until they pulled away for a second. But like a magnet, they snapped right back together. This time the kiss was more like a kiss. Not just a need to know what the other wanted. 

This was everything they could have daydreamed of. Beca’s lips felt as soft as Chloe always wondered. Chloe really did taste like her signature vanilla scent. Both knew more of their timeless wonders would be answered as they discovered more about each other. Just as their kiss was about to deepen, they were disrupted. 

“Bout fuckin’ time!” Amy yelled out which caused both of them to jump away from each other. “Bloe has set sailed ladies!” She called out. 

“FINALLY!” A groan was heard from upstairs. 

“Took you both long enough!” Stacie laughed as she walked by them both to sit on the other end of the couch. “What are we doing for movie day?” 

“I think Bloe knows” Amy winked as she let out a snort. 

Beca just groaned, moving to sit next to Chloe. Chloe couldn’t help but laugh at bit. Now this part she imagined correctly. All of their friends teasing them was bound to happen. Though the one part she never thought would happen was Beca snuggling into her side as they teased them, stuffing her face away into Chloe’s neck. 

“Wait, they weren’t already dating?” Legacy asked. 


End file.
